


filters

by capsiclesnat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, LOCKSCREENS? THEYRE PRACTICALLY MARRIED, Stevetasha - Freeform, babes, he used that cute big mouth filter, mentions of Peter P, romanogers fluff, snapchat kids, steve’s an old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclesnat/pseuds/capsiclesnat
Summary: “Steve, that was so bad, even the app couldn’t recognize you” she remarked, causing him to flush.[Steve and Natasha play with Snapchat]





	filters

“Here, just open your mouth and the tongue will pop out” Natasha demonstrated, cocking her head and opening her mouth into a wide grin. “See? I look like a dog”

She handed the phone to Steve, who made a less flattering expression, causing the app’s facial recognition feature to not detect his face. 

“Steve, that was so bad, even the app couldn’t recognize you” she remarked, causing him to flush.

”I’m still new to this” he countered. “I’ve never even heard about chat-snap, until today” 

Natasha shook her head. “You flipped the name around” she says, looking down at her lap and laughing. “It’s easy to use once you get the hang of it, and it’s especially good for these filters” Natasha exclaims, swiping through the options, and finally deciding on the filter with the flaming glasses.

She hands the device to Steve, who seemed eager to test out the next filter.

”This is neat” Steve says, in awe, as he twists his head around, checking it out from all angles as he wears a pair of digital sunglasses. “I look like an idiot posing like this, don’t i?” he said, as he concluded his modelling session. 

“No, you like you’re having fun” Natasha reassured him. “No one can see you anyways. It’s just me, you, and this couch” she says, gesturing around the room. “Nothing to judge you in this area”

He relaxes and swipes through the collection of filters himself.

Steve settles on one, and is taken by surprise when his mouth becomes enlarged on Natasha’s phone screen. 

“Oh, crap!” he exclaims. 

“What is it?” Natasha asks, urgently, as she puts her face into the view of the camera. 

The facial recognition system picks up her face and her mouth becomes a very large portion of the screen.

The pair burst into laughter, and attempt to pose for a photo.

Natasha tilts her head to Steve’s shoulder, and he rests his head on hers for the photo.

”We look like idiots” she says, tapping the screen to take a picture. She saves it, and swiftly takes her phone back. “That’s enough social media for today” Natasha says, as she gets up from the couch and leaves the common room. “I’ll be outside, we’re expecting some intergalactic visitors” 

She waves goodbye to Steve, and heads to the driveway of the compound. 

* * *

A phone is lying on the counter of the compound kitchen. It’s black with a shiny red case, and spider pop socket. On first glance it would be assumed that it’s Peter’s. Steve knew it was Natasha’s. He picked it up to give to her, once he found her.

As he picked it up, he caught a glimpse at her lock screen. 

Natasha and Steve, in their large-mouthed glory.


End file.
